


The Warrior of Andraste

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Elves, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lalafell, Mash-up, Miqo'te, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe has just woken up after a five year slumber. The last events she recalled was the fall of the second moon, Dalamud, and the destruction wrought by Bahamut on that day. Hydaelyn has called upon her to protect Eorzea, but the fusion of her world and another after the Calamity means that, two worlds as one now, she has to find a way to protect both. </p><p>-Idea came from conversations with Sonya Blackmane. <br/>-Will combine Dragon Age: Inquisition with Final Fantasy XIV, in a different way from other fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomoe, Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> The intent behind this is actually to do a legit run at a Solasmance. Wish me luck haha.

It all began with a voice, warm and gentle, like the sound of her mother waking her for school, only, not quite the same. How long had it been since she had last walked the soft grounds of the forest, since that fateful day when Dalamud cracked, and the great wrym Bahamut sprung forth to destroy the world? That day, she had been sent away, in stasis until her assistance was once more needed. When she opened her eyes, she found herself wishing desperately she hadn’t. She didn’t recognize the grounds she walked on, the voices all around her speaking, everything a blur following, her next memories more confusing, more frightening than she could recall.

“Wake up, Tomoe.” She heard, the familiar voice of Mother Miounne.

Her pale eyes flickered open, expecting the kindly expression she always wore, instead, a look of panic overcame her. It was enough to shake away the last remnants of sleep from her mind, following her outside. Something was wrong, the lush, verdant forests almost warped, snow covering the grounds near the gate, and two women approaching, garbed in clothing she had never seen. The sky lit up with a strange hole that she couldn’t recall ever seeing, possibly the only marker left behind that Dalamud ever existed? An intense pain in her hand brought her attention back, a similarly eerie glow enveloped her palm. One of the women drew closer, reaching for her wrist, and she, in turn, faced Mother, reaching desperately for her hand, afraid. She had only just awoken from her slumber, and this stranger meant to hurt her, she could tell.

“Mother, help me!” she begged, pulled forcibly from her.

“I’ll speak to the Seedseer, I won’t leave you, I promise…” she told her quietly.

Before she had a chance to process what was going on, she was bound and cuffed at the wrists, hauled away, though not very far. A place that should have been in the heart of Central Shroud, now covered with snow, treants stomping the grounds, confused, just as lost as she was. Surely someone would follow the tracks in the snow and help her, right? The dark haired woman glared daggers at her, pure venom on her face, it made her feel sick to her stomach.

“You were at the Conclave, what did you do?” she snarled.

Tomoe shook her head hopelessly. “I’ve only just awoken, I don’t know what this Conclave is, let alone what, if anything, I did. I’m sorry…” she answered sadly.

“Everyone who attended is dead, and you are the only one who made it out, who sent you, and why?” she asked again.

“I was awoken by Hydaelyn, the mothercrystal. I’ve been slumbering since Dalamud fell, since the destruction of the Calamity. As I said, I’ve only just awoken, and I don’t know what you mean…” she repeated.

That couldn’t be true, that meant she had been sleeping for years, since well before the mage rebellion began in Kirkwall. Even if she wasn’t lying, that still meant she woke in time for the conclave, her presence after the explosion and subsequent disappearance all the stranger.

“Are you expecting me to believe you’ve been asleep for five years? That you slept through the collision, and just happened to stumble into the Conclave and vanish before we could question you?” she hissed.

Tomoe hung her head, light locks hanging low. Her skull was pounding with all the information she was forced to take in at once, the raw emotion echoing inside her, amplified, enough to physically hurt her. She closed her eyes to block much of it out, trying to focus only on the woman before her.

“I expect you to believe whatever you like, I’m telling the truth, you can ask Mother Miounne, I’ve done nothing wrong…” she mumbled nervously.

The woman seemed ready to take a more hands-on approach, until the other woman reached for her, holding her back. “Cassandra, don’t. We need her…”

She grunted irritably, but relented. “If you are not responsible, you won’t mind helping us, isn’t that right?”

Tomoe couldn’t begin to imagine how she could help, but anything was better than this, the ropes cutting into her wrists painfully, in combination with the burning pain in her hand, flaring up in sync with the pulsing of the hole in the sky. Even without remembering what, if anything had happened, it was clear that somehow, they were connected, that hole and her hand.

“Wh…what can I do?” she asked, gritting her teeth.

“It is…possible… that the mark on your hand can seal that Breach in the sky. We can’t say with any certainty, only that the mark will kill you, and that hole? It will kill everyone, if we do nothing.” She explained.

Her tone said she held no hope for her agreement, mildly surprised when she actually nodded. “I…I’ll do what I can to help. “

At that, Cassandra pulled her up, unlocking the cuffs and cutting her binds. No sooner had she led her out of the building than a tall woman in a mask, and a short man rushed to the door, prepared to fight through.

“Let Tomoe g—oh. Look at that Papalymo, they brought her out without us having to ask, isn’t that great?” the woman said cheerfully.

“I can see that, Yda.” Papalymo huffed.

“I…who are you?” she asked curiously.

The two seemed to know her, but she couldn’t say the same of them. Perhaps she had known them once, and that was a memory swallowed away.

“We’re here to help. Mother Miounne went to the Elder Seedseer, and we were there to see her too! Said ‘Tomoe has been kidnapped, please help me get her back.’ Since we were already in the area, we came to help you out instead.” Yda told her, smiling still.

“She has agreed to help; we are on our way to the ruins of the temple to close the Breach. If you wish to follow to ensure her safety, I will not complain.” Cassandra told them.

Yda looked to Papalymo who flipped up a pair of unusual goggles, shrugging to her. “We have our own business out here as well. It couldn’t hurt to tag along. It’s possible that hole in the sky has something to do with why the elementals are so upset lately. Lead the way, Miss…?” he stopped.

“Cassandra Pentaghast.” She introduced herself gruffly. Gesturing to the red-haired woman at her side, she continued. “This is Leliana.”

If nothing else, this promised to be eventful, and while she couldn’t say what to expect, it would hardly matter if she couldn’t close the hole.

 


	2. Hail the Herald

Icy eyes stared up at the hole in the sky. This was not there the last time she gazed up at this sky, the last thing she recalled seeing before she awoke was the smoke, the fire, an angry red glare frozen in the sky like the Twelve themselves were furious. The determined face of Archon Louisoix, staring into the eyes of the world destroyer, Bahamut. The strength granted him as he had succeeded in summoning the very Gods to save the world. And then...then, the strangely sad smile on his face as he faded from existence. She had been on the field of battle that day, working to protect those who could not defend themselves, a strange light, warm and peaceful folding around her like the kindly hands of a benevolent form welcoming her home. Then there was only darkness as she fell into her long slumber, assured she would awaken again when the world again required her. 

Tomoe sighed softly, stunned that she had awoken to the world in  _ this _ condition, people not of this world stuck, Hydaelyn, the world, not the Mothercrystal, Eorzea itself inseparably tangled together with another. They had called it Thedas, but there were echoes of another name in her mind, one she could not clearly hear. She had followed the woman known as Cassandra to the place she called ‘Temple of Sacred Ashes’ -- yaana en’ aina’ lith in the tongue of her people. No longer just her, Yda, Papalymo and Cassandra, but now, two more in tow, a Dwarf named Varric, and an Elven man named Solas had joined along the way. Either way, whether she had actually been here before had triggered no memories for her, she couldn’t recall, perhaps she had awoken here, and things had simply fell around her. She stared down at her hand, the deep glow strange to her as well, burning in her palm like fire, but not quite that.

The intent, she was told, was that she should open the rift, and reseal it in the hope that it would somehow close the larger, gaping hole in the sky. Threatening to swallow the world once more, the world the wyrm came so close to destroying that day.

“What happened then? I regret that I did not see it through, you say this world merged with mine then, but  _ how?” _ she wondered.

“Maker, there was fire, screaming, and the impact shook violently...more wounded than I thought possible, many left dead after. We thought it was the end of all, until...until we saw the state of  _ your _ world. Battle raged on, and what few were unharmed had left to aid where we could. As of yet, no conclusive method of rule has been settled, and the leaders of this world have been in lengthy talks with many of ours to decide how best to go about things. For the most part, both sides have been left to act as we have before, but things are becoming tense now, with the Divine dead.” Cassandra explained.

A good summary. It sounded to her that it happened shortly after she had been put to rest. Tensions in Eorzea had understandably been high, Garlean invasion, the primal threat, and then, a relic of the fargone Allagan Empire unleashed, no doubt the work of someone equally threatening. She knew nothing of Thedas, and yet, this ‘Divine’ seemed quite important if her passing was enough to make things  _ worse. _ Now, it fell to her to try once more to help heal the world, still screaming in agony in her soul, wounded, begging for succor. She was glad so few others could hear it as she did.

“She’s in pain…” she murmured.

Tomoe vowed to do whatever it took to save this strange, merged world. It was her duty, but more than that, it was imperative she did what she could to be the salve the land desperately required. She raised her hand, drawing it back when the rift opened, a creature that looked nothing like the twisted forms spat out by the Void, it’s appearance enough to give her pause for just a moment. She stepped back, reaching for the bow at her back, glad she had at least that much on her. Eorzea was a realm that had always been full of possibilities, and she had learned a great many disciplines in her time, though she last recalled it was a bow she held, and it was with a bow that Mother Miounne had found her with.

“You have no arrows, how do you intend to fight?” Cassandra asked curiously.

Her fingers curled, drawing it tightly, focused intently. “I need no arrows, the Twelve guide my hand…”

True to her word, she let go, an arrow that seemed made of pure light flew, striking as intended. She had never seen anything like it, if her Gods found favor with her, that was something to be welcomed, though she had traces of suspicion still.

“Shall we join, Papalymo, this looks fun!” Yda wondered, still cheerful as ever.

“We can’t leave it all to them.” he agreed.

Papalymo raised his staff, pausing to adjust his monocle, unleashing a furious stream of spells at will, Yda jumping in, fists held high, every strike purposeful, concentrated despite her carefree personality, clear discipline in her movements. As a group, they brought the creature low quickly, Solas urging her to close the rift before more could pour out, to which she again raised her hand and --

Again, she awoke in her bed, Mother’s warm smile greeting her once more. “Sleep well? You had everyone worried, it looked like you might not make it…”

Tomoe sat up, trying to recall what had happened. “Mother, did I?” she asked.

Mother shook her head. “I’m afraid not, it’s still there...I’m told that it’s stable. Cassandra wanted to see you, however.”

She turned away, reaching for a piece of paper, the woman’s familiar writing on it, directions to a place called ‘the chantry’, a visual map, along with written instructions as to how she could reach it. It didn’t seem particularly far, and she gathered that it truly wasn’t more than a few minutes away, where the grand forests of the Shroud once stood alone. It was well that she could still sense the whispers of the Elementals, even if she were not among the lucky few who could both understand and speak to them. Mother helped her up, handing her a satchel on the way out.

“Mother is very proud of you. I know it’s not far, but you’ve been asleep for days, please eat on the way, you need your strength.” she lectured.

Tomoe drew the string, bread and cookies temptingly laid out inside. She smiled, nodding her departure, deciding she could manage to eat, the way clear enough that she didn’t have need to keep an eye on the map. A cookie hanging from her mouth, she nearly dropped it when she stepped outside, lines of people stretched along the path, all praising her as something called ‘The Herald of Andraste’. Who was Andraste? Was it someone she should know? It was none among the Twelve, that much was obvious, though if it was someone important, she very much looked forward to meeting them.


End file.
